


Let me in from the rain

by Roosterbytes



Series: Random writings [5]
Category: Dark Poetry - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: We are the ocean - Nothing good has happened yet





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTn8Sdt1cxc

_Let me in from the rain, don’t you let me go again._  
There’s a small exchange before you wrap me in your arms for the night.  
Your soft, sad eyes meet mine and you wear the same sad, weary smile that mirrors my own.  
Your arms are warm around my shoulders and neck as you lean up to hug me.  
I wish we could stay that way and watch the world fall away from us.

 _Well okay, I guess nothing good has happened yet._  
_We’ll I’ll pray, that we’ll be alright._  
The sun rises and I just want to push it under again.  
I’m not ready to start a new day.  
I’m not ready for what’s to come,  
for what bad news we’ll get today.

 _You’re so cold._  
_You’re about to fold._  
I sit and wonder how much more you can take.  
I wonder when you’re going to break and we’re no longer going to be enough.  
There’s too much on your plate..  
Too much, it’s too much.

 _We’ll I’ll pray, that you’ll be alright._  
I will shelter the burden as much as I can.  
I will do all I can.  
So please,  
Please don’t go.

_You’re about to fold.  
So I’ll pray, I’ll pray that you’ll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Mom.


End file.
